Yo Ho, Food to Go!/Transcript
Jake: Yo Ho, Food To Go! Transcript Skully: Come and get it, me hearties! Cubby: Ahoy, mateys! What sort of snack will you be having today? Izzy: I'll have a pineapple surprise, please. Jake: Make mine a mango smoothie. Skully: Mmm! Raisin nut clusters for me. Cubby: Coming right up! Jake: Mmm-mm. I'm so hungry, I could eat a whole bunch of bananas. all: Me too! Captain Hook:growls You call this a snack, Mr. Smee? Mr. Smee: No, I calls it fish head porridge, captain. stammering Is it too hot? Captain Hook: No... It's too stinky! grunts Tick-Tock Croc: ticking growling Captain Hook: Do you know how many disasters you've dished up this week, Smee? Mr. Smee:stammering Well... Oh, dear. I can't quite recall, captain. nervously How many? ♪ What's Cookin' Smee? ♪ Sharky & Bones: ♪ Monday it was seaweed soup ♪ ♪Tuesday roasted rocks ♪ ♪ Wednesday rotten cantaloupe ♪ ♪ Thursday pickled socks ♪ ♪ Friday stinkbug pudding ♪ ♪ A triumph of cuisine ♪ ♪And slimy fish head porridge ♪ ♪In a steaming hot tourine ♪ Captain Hook: I need something tasty to eat, Mr. Smee. Something fresh, something that's not rotten. gasps Look at this, Mr. Smee! Mr. Smee: Oh, my. Captain Hook: Those scalawags always have a treasure of a snack. While, I, Captain Hook, am forced to eat slop! Smee, prepare the dinghy. Mr. Smee: Shall I boil it or bake it, captain? Captain Hook: shrieking I'm not going to eat the dinghy! I want to eat the puny pirate's food. Take me to Pirate Island. Mr. Smee: Aye-aye, captain. ♪ Captain Hook ♪ Cubby: Yay, hey, snacks are served. Izzy: Everything looks dee-lish. Jake: Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of yum. Skully: Wash before you eat! Cubby: Right! Izzy: Of course. Jake: Almost forgot to wash our hands. Captain Hook:chuckling Jake: OK, crew, time to chow down and eat our snacks. Izzy: Huh? What happened to our snacks? Skully: Crackers! Our snacks! We've been Hook-winked. Captain Hook: Thanks for the lunch, puny pirates. Cubby: Ah, coconuts! Izzy: We can't let Hook take off with our tasty treasure. Jake: Say, mateys, will you help us go get our snacks back from Captain Hook? Sweet! Remember to keep a lookout for gold doubloons. Whenever we solve a pirate problem together, they'll appear. Then we'll collect 'em, and put them in our Team Treasure Chest! Skully: Is everybody ready? Jake:I've got my sword! Cubby: I got my map! Izzy: And I've got my pixie dust! The fairies gave it to me so that we can use it to fly, - but only in emergencies! Jake: Yo-ho, let's go! Song: Yo Ho Mateys Away: ::♪ Yo-ho, mateys, away ♪ ♪ There'll be treasure and adventure today ♪ Let's go! ♪ Heave-ho, here we go ♪ ♪ Together as a team ♪ ♪ Jake and the Never Land pirates... ♪ ♪ And me ♪ Captain Hook: chuckling sharply Hmm... Ahh... nectar. How I shall savor this. Bucky: rings Mr. Smee: Oh, dear, oh, dear. Begging your pardon, captain. You might have to savor for later. Jake: Avast, Captain Hook, those are our snacks. You've gotta give them back. Captain Hook:For all the food, Smee. Heave-ho, head to the Mysterious River. We'll lose those puny pirates there. Mr. Smee: Yes, sir! Mysterious River. Right away, sir. Jake: Look alive, crew. I heard Captain Hook say he was going to the Mysterious River. We've gotta follow him. Izzy: Shiver me timbers. This jungle is so thick, it's hard to see which way Hook went. Cubby: But we need to get to the river and catch up to Hook. Jake: Hmm. There's gotta be a faster way to get to the Mysterious River. Izzy: I know. If we climb this tree, we can go over the jungle by sliding from branch to branch. That'll get us to the river really fast. Jake: Aye-aye! Let's all go. Come on, slide with us. Ready? Put your arms out and slide. Yo-ho, let's go! All'': Whoa! cheering '''Jake: Yeah! Izzy: Yay, hey! We made it over the jungle really fast. And, we got two gold doubloons. Let's grab 'em and go get our snacks back. Mr. Smee: humming Nice. Captain Hook:growling Oh, I can't wait to taste this banana! Cubby: You'll have to wait, Captain Hook. Captain Hook: grumbling Cubby: That banana doesn't belong to you. It's one of our snacks. Skully: So give it back. Captain Hook: Why, of course. You can have the peel when I'm done eating the banana. cackling Monkey: howling Captain Hook: yelps Mr. Smee, pick up the snacks. We are shipping out to somewhere we won't be bothered. Mr. Smee: Aye-aye, sir! Captain... Sir. Izzy: Yay, hey, no way. We've gotta get across the river, or he'll go eat all our snacks. Cubby:gasps Look! Giant snapping turtles are blocking our way. How are we gonna get past them? Jake: What if we hop across the river by jumping on the shells of the giant turtles? Come on, mateys, stand up and hop with us. Ready? All: Hop, hop, hop, hop. Jake: Yo-ho, way to go! We made it across the river. And, we got three more gold doubloons. Let's grab 'em and go! Captain Hook went this-a-way. So, we're going this-a-way, too. Mr. Smee: Ooh, that little peninsula looks like a nice place to have a picnic, captain. Skully: There they are! Hook & Smee:yelp Skully: The snack-snatchers. Izzy: Captain Hook, hand over our snacks, please. Captain Hook: Never! I took 'em so I can keep 'em. Mr. Smee: stammering Oops... Wha... Ooh! Captain Hook: Smee, you blundering scuttle bug! Hook & Smee: indistinctly Skully: Those sea dogs are getting away! Cubby: We need to catch up to them, but how? Izzy: We could use that hollowed out log and ride it like a canoe. Jake: Aye, Izzy! That's using your noggin. Captain Hook: Smeeee! All: Whee! Whee! Izzy: Lean to the left! Cubby: Lean to the right. Jake: Gangway. We're catching up to Hook. Mr. Smee: Oh, dear, oh, dear. Captain, I have a funny feeling we'll be going... Hook and Smee: yelling Up! Cubby: I think we better go the other way. Jake: Good idea, Cubby. To the other way! Hook and Smee: yelling Captain Hook: Blast! All I want is a simple bite to eat. Cubby: Wow! That was fun! Now, let's go get Bucky, and go get our snacks back. Captain Hook: Ahh, finally. Peace and Quiet. - Break out the banquet, Smee. Mr. Smee: Aye-aye, captain. chuckles Tick-Tock Croc: ticking Captain Hook: It's the crocodile! Save me, Smee! Mr. Smee: Ooh! I'll do me best, captain. Jake: Yo-ho, oh, no! Tick-Tock Croc: ticking Jake: Looks like Hook dropped our snacks. And I see why. Cubby: Ah, coconuts! How can we get our snacks back with the croc right next to 'em? Jake: Same way we can help ol' Hook and Mr. Smee get out of that tree, and away from the crocodile. You see, if Hook and Smee and the snacks could fly, all our problems would be solved. Izzy: What can make Captain Hook, Mr. Smee and our snacks fly? Aye! Pixie dust! Jake: Captain Hook, would you like some help getting off that palm tree? Captain Hook: No, Captain Hook never needs help. Mr. Smee: stammering Are you sure, captain? Captain Hook: Yes! Never! Never! Never! Izzy: Oh, well, we tried. Guess I'll just sprinkle pixie dust on our snacks. Cubby: All right! We got our snacks back. And we got three gold doubloons. Let's grab 'em and go. Jake: Thanks, mateys, for working so hard to get back our snacks. Now, let's put all our gold doubloons into our Team Treasure Chest. Song: Team Treasure Chest Song: ♪ Way-hey, well done, crew ♪ ♪ Everyone knew just what to do ♪ ♪ Way-hey, with help from you ♪ ♪ It's time to count our gold doubloons ♪ Jake: Come on, count with us! All: Yeah! Izzy: One, two, three... Jake: Four, five... Cubby: Six, seven, eight. Jake: Yo-ho! For solving pirate problems today, we got eight gold doubloons! Cubby:And now, it's snack time! Eat healthy, me hearties! All:slurping Jake: Thanks for helping us get our tasty treasure back, mateys! It's always refreshing to have fresh fruit snacks after a day of adventure. And... even before a day of adventure. Yo-ho, way to go! Tick-Tock Croc:growling Mr. Smee: Perhaps we should have let Jake and his pirate friends - help us after all, captain. Captain Hook: Never! Perish the thought! Hook and Smee:yell Captain Hook: Smee! This is all your fault! Tick-Tock Croc: growling Bye-bye. Category:Transcripts